Computing devices can transmit data to display devices using various protocols and ports. In some examples, a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) link is designed to transmit data from a computing device to a display device based on the capabilities of the display system, the capabilities of the computing device, and capabilities of a physical interconnect. For example, a data rate for the high-definition multimedia interface link can be set by a transmitter in the computing device based on capabilities of a connected display system.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.